disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
'Snow White '''is one of the disney Princesses that appears in the Palace Pet series. Snow White was the very original Disney Princess in the franchise, having come out for the first time in 1937 to 1994. She is known for being the youngest princess at the age of fourteen, as well as her bright and shining innocence. Since she's been around, Snow White has been voiced by Adriana Caselotti, Mary Kay Bergman, Carolyn Gardner, Melissa Disney, and currently Katherine Von Till. Pets *Muffin - A puppy given to her by the dwarves. *Sweetie - A pony found in the Royal Stables. *Honeycake - A kitten found in the Castle Gardens. *Thistleblossom - A hedgehog found by Snow White in the snow, hibernating. *Berry - A bunny met by Snow White in the forest. *Madame Hamilot - A hamster found by Berry and brought to see Snow White. Personality Snow White is known to be the fairest of them all, because of her pure heart and innocent nature. She can sings to these animals to guide her, although she can be just a teensy bit cheeky now and then, and even scold those who may forget their manners. Because of her orphaned upbringing, she is very empathetic towards those who may be in the same situation. While she may not look like much, Snow White has inner strength that can withstand any danger that comes her way. She remains optomistic and always smiles with a positive outlook on life. She is the sweetest and most gentle out of all the disney princesses, but also helpful and kind to everyone. However, because of her everlasting purity, Snow White is viewed by others to be very naive and lacks good judgement. Such as helping someone who shouldn't be trusted because she doesn't think there is anything such as evil in the world. She wants to believe that everyone has a good heart and sometimes gets into trouble as a result. She is also seen by some to be childish. Some of her other interests include being sung to by the prince/her husband, keeping things clean, and helping others. But she doesn't like the dark, cruelty, or being lied to. Skills Snow White's passion besides animals involve singing and dancing, but because of how she was raised she understand how to do actual work to help others or to earn her keep. However, her favorite type of work seems to be cooking and baking. She has a big knowledge of speed, ranging from really easy types to harder one's. Appearance Snow White is a pale skinned, fourteen year old girl with bright brown eyes and short black hair worn in a bob with a red bow on a headband. Her cheeks were usually rosy in color, matching her lips. Originally she wore a dark blue blouse with lighter blue and red sleeves. The skirt, long enough to cover her feet most of the time is yellow, matching her heels and around her neck is a big white collar. In 2012/2013, the Princesses recieved minor updates to their appearance. Her hair has become crimped and instead of the bow being in the center of her headband it's now worn on the right and coated in glitter. Ger dress remains the same, but with glitter texture and fandy designs on the blouse and skirt. Also noticeable, her skirt has become slightly shorter to reveal her shoes more clearly and her skin gained a more natural hue. At one point, the redesign featured transparent sleeves and much more curlier hair. As a child, Snow White looked mostly the same. She had very short curly hair, worn with a silver crown decorated with three red rubies. Her dress looked the same, though much shorter. As did her shoes. She wore very light pink lipstick and had more noticeable bangs. Other Outfits *One halloween image depicted her with a dark blue cape with green stars decorating it, and a cat mask on a wooden handle that had a big pink bow on it. *One image depicted her as a ballerina. Her blouse gained X-shaped markings in the center while the skirt was much shorter and resembled a flower. Her shoes became yellow ballerina slippers. *A metallic dress consisting of a bright blue fancy blouse with small red stones, silver sleeves and a golden skirt with detailing on the bottom. She wore a metal themed head ornament with red gems. *A gold and creamy-white variant of her dress. Worn with a gold crown with red gems. *For Christmas she was depicted to wear her dress, but with powder blue sleeves underneath the puffed ones, a red belt, and a long navy blue cape with fur trim and rich red coloring inside. *A Bejeweled variant of her dress. Consisting of a very fancy blue blouse that connected to segments on her skirt. The sleeves were slightly longer, as was her collar. Around her waist was a gold belt to match the head ornament and lining of her cape. While the skirt was decorated with many red gems. History Snow White lost her mother, the queen, shortly after her birth. Her father remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen and died not too long after their marriage. Leaving Snow White an orphan. The wicked stepmother, fearing that one day Snow White would become more beautiful then her attempted to hide her beauty by dressing her in nothing but rags. She also forced her to work as a scullery maid and each day, consult her magic mirror. As long as it told her what she wanted to hear, Snow White was safe from her cruelty. After being put into a deep slumber, her prince from the past came by and with a kiss, she awoke from the slumber and the two wed shorly after. Quotes Trivia *In earlier images, Snow White was depicted with blue eyes. Also during very early stages, she was to be a blond haired girl. *To achieve a natural skin tone for Snow White in the original film, Rouge and other make-up had been applied to the art cels. *Snow White has been the only disney princess seen praying. *In some translations, Snow White is called "Snowdrop" and "Snowball". *According to the Disney Astrology book, her birthday would be March 6st. *In very old promotional media, Snow White's outfit was colored pink and purple. *Snow White and Rapunzel share similar dress styles because both stories had been set in Bavarian Germany. They also had greedy mother figures who wanted to use their beauty for their own purposes. *Snow White has mild controversy over the concern that she may not be a good role model for young girls, because of her innocent, trusting and friendly nature and how it led her into danger despite being warned. *Snow White is similar to Simba from ''The Lion King who also run away *Snow White is similar to Dumbo because, they makes friends from The Seven Dwarfs to Timothy Q Mouse Gallery Snow-White-disney-princess-37082021-500-500.jpg Berry with Snow White.png|Snow White petting Berry Tumblr nsw9hk2xjp1tjhj2to3 1280.jpg|Snow White and Thistleblossom Snow-White-and-Sweetie-disney-princess-palace-pets-38442373-423-480.png|Snow White and Sweetie 43287632-c46a-422b-bd1e-326449cc07b7. V327587394 .jpg|Snow White holding Honeycake 718crF-6nKL SL1500 zpsbf3b33d4.jpg|Snow White and Muffin Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588238-346-500.jpg|Young Snow White Madame Hamilot.jpg|Madame Hamilot, Snow White's hamster Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Girls Category:Princess Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Snow white and the seven drarves